Kaido
Kaido (in Japanese: カイドウ, Kaidō) is the main antagonist of the Wano Country Arc and one of the main antagonists of the Yonko Saga and a major antagonist in One Piece. He is the villainous captain of the Beast Pirates and one of the Four Emperors in the New World. He is the one who killed Gekko Moriah's old crew. He also tried to attack Whitebeard when he tried to save Ace but was stopped by Shanks. He is also considered to be The Strongest Creature in the World and has an army of 500 artificial devil fruit users in his crew of the Beast Pirates and is greatly feared as he himself cannot die. He was voiced by Tesshō Genda. Personality Not much is known about Kaido's personality, but it is implied by Trafalgar Law that he has a temper as he stated Kaido would even kill Doflamingo if something happened to the SMILE factory. He seems to enjoy suicide attempts as a hobby because of his seemingly indestructible and adamantine body. It is also mentioned that Kaido is not up for negotiations which caused Doflamingo, who is usually adventurous and fearless to fear having the thought of going up against him. He is also arrogant, presumptuous, and prideful in himself seeing Doflamingo and the Supernovas as weaklings. When he is enraged, he would also take his rage out on his subordinates by attacking them. Powers and Abilities As a Yonko, Kaido is an extremely powerful individual. He is stated to be so strong that Doflamingo, an incredibly strong fearless pirate with a powerful crew became terrified at the thought of having to face him. His intimidating and treacherous reputation seemed to make Doflamingo ponder on fighting the marine admirals when Law suggested quitting being a Shichibukai or staying to deal with the angry Yonko. He is even strong enough to fight Shanks (another powerful Yonko) when the latter intercepted him from attacking Whitebeard. Despite Kaido's menacing capabilities, not much is known about his abilities. He has many powerful subordinates such as Jack and after hiring Donquixote Doflamingo and Caesar Clown he was able to make a large army. But now that Doflamingo has been defeated, he lost his means of doing so. Physical Prowess Kaido is considered to be the strongest "creature" in the world. He is said to have survived countless situations where he would have been killed or executed. He has survived many types of torture and even execution. His body is strong enough to even shatter spears that would stab him. He attempted to commit suicide dozens of times but would always survive every time even to the point of it being a hobby. He is stated to be a being that is near immortal and simply cannot be killed. For instance, he fell from Ballon Terminal (a sky island about 10,000 meters above the ground) to the island where Eustass Kid's alliance was at and survived it with no scratches but just a headache. He appears to have immense strength as he defeated Eustass Kid, a notorious pirate with a bounty of 470,000,000 berries and emerge without a scratch even taunting him for his loss. History Past Kaido, at one point, met Big Mom. Big Mom did Kaido a favor and Kaido owes her a debt in return the likes of which is a lifelong debt. At some point, Kaido met Doflamingo and they decided that Doflamingo should supply artificial devil fruits to enhance Kaido's army. And at another point, Kaido slaughtered Gekko Moriah's comrades in the New World. Summit War Saga Before the Marineford War, Kaido attacked Whitebeard but Shanks stopped the fight. Time Skip At some point after the Marineford War, Kaido and the shogun of Wano Country, Kurozumi Orochi, made an alliance. Kaido wanted to know an important information that Oden had but the latter refused to tell him. As a result, both Kaido and the shogun are responsible for Oden's death. And eventually Kaido took over Wano Country. Since Wano Country is allied with the Beast Pirates, Kaido have some of his men stationed on Wano Country. Kaido also built many factories on Wano Country for the purpose of creating weapons and other tools which are guarded by his men. The factories pollute most of the villages and regions within the Wano Country causing the water to become undrinkable and potential food to become uneatable. Despite polluting most of the country, the region that both Kaido and Kurozumi Orochi are residence of have clean farms, food, and water. While also taking over Wano Counrty, Kaido gained political power over the country and had many of his men such as X Drake destroy villages. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc Luffy and Law decided to create an alliance so that they can take down one of the Yonko, Kaido. With the SAD factory on Punk-Hazard destroyed, the Straw Hats and Law now want to destroy Kaido's SMILE factory in Dressrosa so that it can lower Kaido's army power. After learning about Doflamingo's defeat and the destruction of the SMILE factory by the Straw Hat and Heart pirates alliance, his men tried to inform him about the news. Kaido, however, appeared on the Sky Island called Balloon Terminal. He attempted to commit suicide by free falling at a height of 10,000 meters to hit the ground below. He landed at the base of Eustass Kid and survived the fall complaining about a headache. He came out the hole and began speaking about Joker and his desire to make him prepare for a massive war. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Kaido appeared on an island with his subordinates. He was drinking sake after hearing about Doflamingo's defeat at the hands of Luffy and Law. He was sad at first that he would not be able to achieve his goals of getting a devil fruit only crew. His depressive mood turn to wrath when he saw the wanted posters of Luffy and Law and attacked his crew mates with a giant mace out of spite. Kaido said that their decision to take down Doflamingo have now caught his attention and that he will be going after them. He began insulting Kid who happened to have been defeated in their confrontation before. Kaido stated that the Supernova are simply playing a pirates game. Reverie Arc Kaido reads the newspaper of Luffy's actions in Big Mom's territory and wondered why he was in her territory. A couple days later, Big Mom called Kaido wanted to form an alliance with him but he refused. Big Mom told Kaido to not kill Luffy when he makes it to Wano Country as she wants to kill him to save her reputation. Big Mom also reminds Kaido of his debt to her but the latter said it was a long time ago. Kaido refused and threatened to kill her if she comes to Wano Country. Big Mom insists on working together like they used to do in the past. Trivia *Like Big Mom, Kaido's appearance changed from the time he was mentioned until he made an appearance. This was possibly because it was an earlier design. *Kaido is the last Yonko to make an actual appearance in the series. **Kaido was first mentioned in Chapter 432 by Garp in his conversation about the Yonko. He makes an actual appearance in Chapter 795. This makes it 363 chapters that Kaido was mentioned before his actual debut. *Kaido's name means temple or church. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deal Makers Category:Suicidal Category:Giant Category:Warlords Category:Crime Lord Category:Nemesis Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Monarchs Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Polluters Category:Tyrants